Withered Starflower
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: It became obvious very quickly that Gladiolus's feelings for Stells weren't platonic or familial anymore.


Gladiolus could remember meeting Stells for the first time, eighteen years ago. He can still picture her and Noct, fighting with wooden swords in the training room. She was brimming with energy whilst Noct looked like he wanted to go to bed. It was obvious that Stells was copying some actor from a cartoon. Noct would half-heartedly bat away her playful stabs and she'd scoot to a different angle to do it again.

"Come on, Noct!" she'd said. "Fight back!"

"This is stupid."

Stells lowered her sword. "Sorry, I don't know how to fight properly. Do you think your teacher will let me join your lessons?"

Noct shrugged. "I don't know why you'd want to. Besides, don't you have singing lessons? You wouldn't be able to come." He dropped the sword and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why can't I do something fun?"

"Well you could make it fun," Stells suggested. "Imagine it's like Ryu fighting through the evil nation!"

"You don't get beat up in your lessons." Noct sighed. "Why is it me that has to do all this?"

Stells fiddled with the handle of the sword and lowered her gaze. "Well you're going to be king…"

"Why can't it be you? You're the older twin."

Gladiolus remembered hearing Stella's voice crack.

"Sometimes I wish I could swap places with you!" She threw her sword down and ran out of the room. She bumped into Gladiolus and stumbled back. "Sorry."

Gladiolus remembered seeing her tear stained eyes. They were blue like Noct's. Her expression, saddened by a typical sibling argument, reminded him much of Iris. Her eyes said all. Her stupid brother is stupid, and she wished he'd stop speaking altogether.

Before brotherly instinct could take over, she pushed past him and disappeared down the corridor. Gladiolus walked in and noticed Noct had his back to where Stells had run off. He was mumbling under his breath.

They had the training session as usual. Noct was being difficult as always, his mood was more sour than usual because of his sister's outburst.

Their session was briefly interrupted when someone, presumably one of Stella's voice coaches, came asking for her. She was flunking her singing lesson and she was expected to rehearse an aria for the weekend.

When Gladiolus dismissed Noct an hour later, he heard from passing staff that Stells was still missing. She was known to disappear occasionally, no-one really knew where. Even Ignis wasn't sure where she hid after a spat with Noct.

Gladiolus remembered stumbling on her hiding place. He had some time to kill before his own training and wandered past the statues built to honour the past kings. He saw a shoe by the Mystic's foot. When he investigated, there was Stells, propped up by the Mystic's right leg. She was sound asleep.

It looked like she was dreaming. Her lips were moving slightly, as if she was speaking to someone.

She looked cute. She reminded him of when he'd tuck Iris into bed.

Gladiolus shook her awake. He saw her bloodshot eyes open and his brotherly instinct cried out to hug her.

Stells looked confused and startled to see him. He couldn't remember the full conversation, but he recalled introductions, moaning about Noct and arranging possible self-defence lessons. Her eyes lit up at the thought of learning how to fight properly. Those blue, sparkling eyes captured him. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to get to know her better.

That weekend was her second public performance ever. He remembered struggling to get into that uncomfortable suit to look presentable. Iris was beside herself with excitement, especially since she got a new dress for the occasion.

The Amicitia family had seats in the front row of the audience. Gladiolus had a bouquet of stargazer lilies in his lap. The pollen collected on his pants as he sat through the acts. It was worth the wait.

Iris was nodding off when the curtains finally parted to show Stells. Gladiolus first thought that she looked mature. She was decked out in sparkling diamonds and wore a dark blue dress. Her dark hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked much different to the hyperactive, tomboyish girl he'd met earlier that week. It was like she was a professional opera singer.

He recalled her looking rather stiff when the audience initially clapped. He would be too. All these people, watching her from every angle, as if judging her. Everything must be new and scary for her.

She looked around the audience, as if looking for someone. She briefly glanced at the royal box where King Regis and Noct were. Her hands were shaking.

Just when Gladiolus thought she was going to run offstage, Stells stepped forward and began singing.

Such a crystal, clear voice, was what he first thought. He couldn't remember the words since she was singing in an old language, but he recalled that she was singing about the founder king.

Iris was fast asleep on his shoulder when Stells finished and the piano played its last note. The audience erupted in applause and shouts of admiration. Stella's face was bright red as she took her bows. Gladiolus nearly forgot to throw his bouquet with the rest and remembered he somewhat overshot his throw. He flinched when it hit her in the face and she caught it in her arms. She grinned at him as the curtains closed.

He recalled his apology being the first thing he said to her at the afterparty at the Citadel. She laughed it off, despite having some pollen stuck up her nose and it was around her face. Ignis wasted no time cleaning her up when he approached them.

That was something else that captured Gladiolus. She had a wonderful smile. Noct was moody most of the time and Stells was like a bright light, always outshining him.

Although that night, he seemed a little more upbeat. This was the first time Gladiolus saw the prince smile. Noct teased her here and there about her form onstage but other than that, he was supportive. This was one of the first things that helped Gladiolus come to respect the future king.

As the weeks passed, Gladiolus put time into training Stells whenever Noct had tutoring with Ignis. She was always quick to jump to her feet but then again, in hindsight, Gladiolus was probably going a little easier on her compared to Noct.

The next time he saw Stells and Noct training together was about nine months after meeting the twins. Both of them seemed to be taking it seriously this time. Noct looked determined to knock Stells off her feet, even if it meant warping to his advantage.

He warped behind Stells after she tried to knock him with her lance. Stells had quicker reflexes as she dropped to the ground and swept her brother off his feet with a well-aimed kick. Pride swelled in Gladiolus. He'd taught her that.

Noct looked shocked when he landed on his back and Stella's laughter rang out in the room.

Her laugh was like music to Gladiolus's ears. It wasn't like she was singing or playing her violin, but it was pleasing to hear.

Happy Stells was a Stells Gladiolus wanted to see and hear all the time.

Inevitably, puberty hit and along with it came Stella's mood swings. It made Gladiolus dread how Iris would be.

One day she'd be sunny and cheerful and then the following day she'd be gloomy. During their early teenage years, she and Noct grew apart because of her changing mood. Her singing career took off and that meant a busier daily schedule. Eventually, self-defence lessons were cut out.

It was painful but at the same time a relief. He and Stells got into a lot of arguments, even over the smallest things. A break from her was what he wanted but he still wanted to have her company.

One evening, Gladiolus stayed late at the Citadel. He thought he'd spend an hour or two training before heading home with his father.

He wasn't out of the changing room yet when he heard a commotion erupt from the training room. He ran out to investigate when he heard screaming.

He saw training mannequins littering the place. They all had chips embedded into them, a few of them were whittled down to splinters.

In the centre of the chaos was Stells. Her arms were shaking as she raised her axe and drove it into the mannequin that was stood up in front of her. Her grip slipped, she tripped, leaving the axe in the wood. Gladiolus winced when she faceplanted into the ground.

He braced himself when she sat up. She wailed and screamed. She covered her face and cried.

It broke his heart to see her like this.

Gladiolus wasn't one to poke a sleeping behemoth, but this was Stells.

He tiptoed into the training room and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. Stells shoved his hand off.

"Go away!"

"No."

Stells turned around and he saw her face properly. Her eyes were bloodshot and furious, her lips were pulled back to bare her teeth and in the dim light, he saw bags under her eyes.

Before she could snap at him, he gathered her into his arms and embraced her. She squirmed. She wriggled. She punched his chest. But he wasn't going to let her go.

Her struggles didn't last very long and soon enough, she was just crying into his shirt. He didn't want to know what was upsetting her. He just wanted to, at the very least, give her a shoulder to cry on. He wanted Happy Stells. He liked that she wore her heart on her sleeve and she didn't beat around the bush over how anything made her feel. Most people he knew would reserve the feelings. Stells just spilt hers out at any given time.

He either didn't remember what got her upset, or he never found out. What he did remember was that in the coming weeks, she seemed brighter. She did have her moods but Happy Stells came out more than any other Stells.

As dedicated as she was to her singing career and working his self-defence classes into her schedule, there were days when Stells would disappear. Sometimes Gladiolus found her at the founder king's statue, other days she'd be gone completely. When asked about it, she never divulged where she went to, but she did say that she disappeared because she felt so overwhelmed by everything. She used to enjoy singing but ever since she's made it her career, it's been the bane of her existence. She still pushed through though, as if it was her duty.

Music wasn't her only passion. She loved Noct and she'd never hesitate to defend him when he was being a little bitch in Gladiolus's eyes. Even if Noct was the cause, Stells would step between the two and shout at him to back off. It was something Gladiolus respected but he wished it didn't have to be in favour of Noct all the time. It always happened when he tried to push Noct past his limit. Noct would shout that he couldn't quite reach that level, Gladiolus would try to push further then Stells would butt in and shout at him to wait for Noct to get there in time. They didn't have all the time in the world, why couldn't they understand that?

When they turned fifteen, they were attending a new school. That's when Prompto became their friend. When Stells found out that he jogged every morning, she insisted in joining him. This led to her developing great thighs, hips and an even better arse.

Gladiolus felt ashamed when he began realising he was physically attracted to her. Especially when she began wearing shorts to their training sessions.

Even her hands sparked some reaction in him. Whether it was hand-to-hand combat, a friendly hug or even a little brush. It became obvious very quickly that his feelings for Stells weren't platonic or familial anymore.

But what could he do about it? He had just enrolled into the Crownsguard, he was training to be Noct's shield and she was a princess with responsibilities and a possible political marriage down the line. Moreover, she only saw him like a big brother.

In the end, he had to grin and bear it. Perhaps it was merely a fleeting feeling. Stells wasn't the only girl in the world. He'd meet more women in the future.

Despite the occasional one-night stand, Iris felt differently about his attitude towards his feelings.

Gladiolus could painfully remember the awkward, 'date but not a date' that he ended up having with Stells. Iris wanted to go out and around Insomnia for the weekend. Except, she had neglected to invite Prompto, Ignis and Noct then texted him last minute that she couldn't go with them.

When Stells arrived, saying that Noct and Ignis were too busy to come, he felt the dread settle in. What would Stella's reaction be if she found out about his feelings? Would she be disgusted? Or embarrassed?

Even when they stood together by the fountain, Gladiolus could feel eyes on them. It further cemented the fact that this was a relationship that couldn't be.

Thus, began four very awkward hours.

Gladiolus hadn't been expecting Stells to be so cold or awkward. She was usually the one cracking jokes.

They went to a restaurant first. He remembered Stells ordering an udon dish with no vegetables. He remembered that she'd spent most of their waiting time looking out of the window. It was partially his fault since he couldn't think of anything to talk about.

When their food arrived, the tension grew thicker when the waitress recognised him. He'd been on a one-night stand with her not too long ago. She looked pleased to see him, he felt every one of his pores sweat and Stells seemed to tune them out.

The waitress called them a sweet couple.

Yeah, like it needed to be any more awkward.

"Oh, we're not a couple," Stells said, looking a million times more composed than Gladiolus. "Gladio's just like a brother. He's been my personal trainer since I was young, so it would be weird if we dated."

The waitress seemed to just recognise her and gushed over how she admired the princess. This brought a lot of attention to them and Gladiolus felt every muscle inside him burn.

The waitress didn't seem to want to leave them. She said how she dyed her hair to look like Stells, how she's been taking singing lessons and went as far to ask for advice. If Stells was annoyed, she wasn't showing it.

"My dear, I hate to be rude," she said, almost mocking Ignis's way of talking, "but I believe you have other tables."

Gladiolus felt bad for the way the waitress blushed, ducked her head and left them alone. Stells sighed.

"Are you OK?" Gladiolus's heart leapt as Stells ducked her head to catch his eye. "Is she an ex?"

"No," he said a little too quickly. "We went on a date but that was it." Stells nodded and continued her meal. "Are you OK?"

"It's like school really," she shrugged. "I get that I inspire others, but I wish they'd stop stealing my image."

Gladiolus glanced at the waitress with a frown. Seeing her after Stella's remark did draw attention to how alike the waitress seemed to the princess.

Did he sleep with her because she looked like Stells? Surely not, he's had other flings…

Gladiolus thought through the other one night stands he had. He couldn't remember their faces, just their long dark hair…

OK, maybe it was just a coincidence. Lots of girls had long dark hair.

Gladiolus spent most of the meal trying to separate Stells from his string of one-night stands. When they left, Stells came up with some excuse to go off by herself. Gladiolus didn't want to let her go alone so he tailed her. He was the Shield to the Royal Family after all.

Stells went to the arcade she used to frequent with Prompto and Noct. He hung around, watching her look at some of the machines, try some of them before moving off. Gladiolus wasn't sure how often she went out by herself, but it wasn't long until she attracted some attention.

There were three of them, most likely in Stella's age group. Messy clothes, over the top gelled hair and tattoos designed to make them look macho, or whatever. They crowded Stells when she moved away from a claw machine after a few failed attempts to get a toy. They were taller than her, but not as tall as him.

Stells tried multiple times to get past them, only to be stopped and pushed back. Gladiolus saw enough to step in and scare them off.

Stells initially looked angry that he'd followed her. He remembered they argued but it was resolved over a couple of milkshakes. Apparently, it's one of _those_ days for Stells.

The day was wrapped up with a quiet, not-so-awkward stroll in the park. It calmed Gladiolus. It almost let him forget about his feelings.

Stells was still clutching onto her milkshake, head down and finding her shoes interesting. The setting beckoned for Gladiolus to wrap an arm around her, send the message to everyone to back off. He wanted to press a kiss to her crown. He wanted a dash of romance, maybe just a flirt.

He escorted Stells back to the apartment block where she and Noct stayed. A shy, awkward goodbye later, he was walking back home, head in the clouds.

He made sure to tell Iris not to pull a stunt like that again.

The years passed until Noct's engagement to Lady Lunafreya was announced. Stells was to leave to meet her future sister-in-law as her maid of honour. He recalled seeing the young princess fidgeting a lot whenever he saw her. He remembered feeling that he was going to miss her. He remembered that she began losing sleep with the anticipation of such a long journey.

To simplify matters, she was going to travel alone. Gladiolus was very vocal about this. No way was he going to let Stells go out of the city by herself! Especially without Regalia or even Ignis!

There was no changing anyone's mind. Stells left with the promise that she'll see the rest of them at Altissia, dressed in a stuffy dress. She won't be alone for long.

Gladiolus would have felt better if she'd returned his calls. She had the latest model and didn't bother to even send a text? It aggravated him. Why have a phone if she wasn't going to use it?

His worry increased tenfold when Insomnia fell and Stells was reported dead.

Noct was also said to be dead according to the newspapers. But they couldn't reach Stells. Where was she now? Why hasn't she texted or called to reassure them she was alright? Could she even get to her phone?

The thoughts plagued Gladiolus's mind as they went looking for the Royal Arms. Every night, he'd look up at the stars and pray she was safe. The stars which she got her name from sparkled back, as if reassuring him his Stells was safe, she was fine. She was a strong woman. She can take care of herself.

It brought him great relief to hear she was in Altissia with Lunafreya. But he couldn't see her when they arrived, at least not yet.

Which was frustrating, he'd kinda hoped to take Stells on a proper date around the beautiful city.

Then, Leviathan happened and with it, Luna's death and Ignis…

Gladiolus remembered seeing Stells at the altar. She was cradling Ignis and crying. Tears streamed down her face as the rain soaked her to the bone. She was shaking Ignis, holding the Ring of Lucii in one hand and looking back to where Noct lay. When she finally saw him, his heart broke when she screamed.

"Gladio, help!"

He blocked everything out and hugged her. She screamed for him to take Ignis back, she'd carry Noct but he shut her out. Just for a few minutes. He relished in having Stells back in his arms. He'd never been so scared. But she was here, she was safe…

"Gladio…"

Gladiolus blinked as he stood by the scene. He watched himself help Stells up on her feet and cup her face.

"It'll be alright, my star," his younger self said. "My poor Stells."

He embraced her and Stells flung her arms around his neck. The younger Gladiolus smirked at him.

"Well, Gladio?" he taunted. "This is how it could be. Your little princess bundled up in your arms…"

Gladiolus clenched his fists as the younger version tipped Stella's chin up and kissed her lips. Stells kissed back and the older Gladiolus felt paralysed.

If only. If only he could express those feelings without the fear of rejection.

But during this dark age…

"Should have done it before everything went wrong."

Gladiolus glared at the young doppelganger. His blood boiled as Ardyn replaced the young Shield and turned so Stells had her back to Gladiolus. Ardyn smirked as he cradled the back of Stella's head.

"The crystal only wants one king."

Gladiolus's heart dropped as Ardyn pulled a knife out and plunged it towards Stella's back.

"Stells!"

* * *

Gladiolus fell off the sofa. He grunted as he hit the cold, wooden floor and the plush quetzalcoatl landed next to him.

He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was still in Stells and Ignis' apartment. Oh yeah, he didn't want to leave since Stells had the habit of not locking her door.

Gladiolus groaned as he picked himself up and placed the toy back on the sofa. He stretched and cracked his joints. A quick check on the time let him know that he'd been sleeping for about five hours.

He knocked on the bedroom door. When no-one answered, he cracked it open to peek inside.

He saw Stells under the covers, holding a pillow close to her. His heart melted at the sight.

He crept into the room and approached her. The bed dipped when he sat down and Stells moaned, shuffling in her sleep. He admired her sleeping face. How she'd grown. Still a stubborn little bitch from time to time, but it was still Stells.

He brushed some hair out of her face before shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Stells."

Stells mumbled and her eyes opened. She brought the pillow closer to her chest when she saw him.

"Gladio! What are you doing in my room?!"

"I wanted to know if you'd like breakfast. You must be hungry." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. She blushed, and Gladiolus laughed. "I'll see what I can put together. Give me fifteen minutes."

Stells nodded as he left to scrounge for ingredients. He smiled to himself as he found a few cans.

He can wait. When Noct comes to bring the new dawn, he'll make sure Stells knows.


End file.
